Dreamer
by IgnoranceIsNotBliss
Summary: Lucinda Price feels connected to a boy she doesn't know, and she can't figure out why. She has only seen him in her dreams each night. But one night, her dream changes, and she finds herself in a race to save him. Will time run out for the both of them?
1. Prologue

**Hey ****This story is based on Fallen by Lauren Kate. I only use the names of the characters. That's it. The plot is almost entirely different.**

**Full summary:**

**Lucinda has never fitted in with the teenagers her age. She prefers to stay by herself, and hates the drama of High School. The teenagers avoid her for good reason, too. She is…different. Her hair is softer and more beautiful than anyone's, her skin p****aler than anyone has ever seen, and her eyes are as grey as the mist. It's abnormal. But there's something else abnormal about Luce. Something only she knows. Her dreams haunt her. She has seen the same teenager in all her dreams, but she has never seen him before. She is trying to work out what they mean, but will time run out for her before she does?**

Prologue

The silence. It surrounded her, pressed in on her, making her feel uneasy. She was alone and lonely, both at the same time. The sky was a penetrating black. The clouds were thick, meaning no stars were visible. The only light came from a lamppost a few metres away. On any other occasion, she would've wondered what the lamppost was doing in the middle of a park, but right now she didn't seem to care. Something was coming.

The rain pounded down onto the earth, darkening everything it touched, making the whole atmosphere that much more miserable. The trees around her were drooping as if the rain had conquered them at last. The mist was curling around the ground thickly…beautifully.

Luce sat on a grassy slope that was leading into a large lake that was in the middle of the park. Her black hair was dripping down onto her lap and her clothes were soaked through. She could have gone inside, to the warmth of her bed and slept. She could have, but she didn't. She felt as though there was something pulling her outside at almost midnight. Like there was something, or someone, that she should be waiting for. She had no clue what it was, but she knew she must stay.

This was all too familiar. She had done it a hundred times over. She could remember, for she had been by that lake in the pouring rain at midnight before. She knew it. And, soon enough, she was going to see someone. She knew that, too. She could feel it. Someone was going to show her why she was waiting. But she didn't know who it was.

And, as if it was planned, as if it was meant to happen, she saw him, whom she was waiting for. He stood across the lake from her, staring straight at her. Luce stood up quickly, and looked him over.

He had dark hair, probably darkened from the rain, and it was flattened to his head. She could see some hair that was dripping wet, and it had fallen over his eyes. She couldn't see what exact colour they were from this distance, but they looked dark. His nose was perfectly straight, and his lips were full… He was…gorgeous.

She called out to him, "Hello?" It echoed around her eerily. He didn't reply, so she tried again, "Who are you?" Still no reply. He just stood there, staring at her.

Luce stared back at him for a long moment, taking in his loose black jeans, and black leather jacket. A dangerous, but…alluring look.

He started to turn away, fading into the trees in which he had emerged from, but Luce called again, unable to stop herself. "Wait!" But he didn't stop, and continued to walk away from her.

This was ridiculous, Luce thought. She didn't even know who he was, or where he came from at all, and yet…she did not want him to leave. But, just as she thought he would never come back, he stopped, turned around, and smiled at her.

Suddenly, she felt like she'd known him forever…

**Okay, so that's the prologue. I have Chapter 1 written up, but I will only post it when I get…two reviews (I'll keep it small at the moment). I hope you enjoyed it even though it's pretty short. Not all of the chapters will be this short, this is the prologue, anyway.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Some of you may be a little confused, but don't worry, all will be explained right now :)**

**I wasn't really happy with chapter 1, so I decided to edit it and then re-post it, so, if you've already read Chapter 1, it would still be a good idea to read it again anyway. The biggest change will be at the end, but there are also some small changes in the text throughout. Please don't' skip it out, you may get confused with chapter two if you don't. **

**Thanks **

Luce sat in the shade of an old oak tree in the back garden, sketching in her notebook. She loved sitting here, because, as this tree was at the very end of her garden, no-one was around. At the very edge of the garden there was a hill with a little stream wich made the loveliest soothing noise. It was quiet, and peaceful. Just the way she liked it.

Luce had never been one for crowds, and parties, or genuinely socializing at all. At school, she had maybe two or three friends, but she hardly knew them at all. Maybe "friend" wasn't the right word. More like the people who didn't think of her as _that_ much of an odd one out. The rest of the school thought she was a loner. And she was. They also thought of her as a freak, and outsider. And she was, kind of.

Luce was different from the people her age. In fact, she was different from everyone altogether, so it seemed. She looked different, acted different, and just _was_different. The people in her High School were childish, selfish and immature. She was most certainly _not_childish, and immature and she sincerely hoped she wasn't' selfish.

When Luce was younger, she never played with any of the other children in her nursery. She had preferred to sit in a corner, quietly on her own. She had never cried, and she had never thrown a tantrum if she wanted something. Just like she was now. Oh how she _hadn't_ changed.

Luce had long black hair, which shimmered in the sun. She was average height for a seventeen year old. She wore black clothes most of the time, colours had never really suited her. But it wasn't the clothes that had made her school cast her off as odd. It was her eyes. And her skin. Her eyes were a misty grey, colourless (not even her eyes seemed to suit colour) and…dead-looking, scary almost. Her skin was no better. An eerie white, she didn't fit in with the people who lived here in the small town of Franklin.

Some had claimed she looked like a vampire (One of the less imaginative stories, and one that was certainly _not_true), but Luce couldn't argue with it. She clearly resembled one, what with the pale skin and grey eyes. Others had sad she was sent from hell to work with Satan and destroy the world. That one was a little more imaginative, but ridiculous at the same time. (Also, not true)

Luce closed her eyes for a second, just taking in the peacefulness around her. The warm summer breeze, the sounds of the river down the hill from her garden. Today had been the last day of school, and it was now almost officially summer. She was totally relaxed, at peace with everything. She didn't care what the others thought, she was content on her own.

There was something about her that she _knew _was wrong, though. Something that she _knew_ no-one else had. Dreams. Not just that, though, 'cause everyone has dreams. But the same dream, over and over again, every night. Every damn night. She could remember every detail about it. The mist, the trees, the lake…and the boy.

She saw him every night when she was asleep, in the same dream that she had seen since she could remember. It was frustrating. Frustrating because, each night in the dream, she couldn't remember him at all. For the whole dream she set about trying to get his attention and trying to ask who he was. But, every time she woke up she felt like kicking herself, because every night, before she went to sleep, she vowed that she would try to remember him in her dream, so she could maybe change it, and ask why she kept seeing him. It never worked, and the dream stayed the same each night.

She couldn't explain the connection she felt with him at all. It was as if she was drawn to him, as if she was magnetically attracted to him, as well as…romantically. She hated herself for that. She didn't know him at all, why should she care about him. For all she knew, he could be a murderer. Yet, she had a _feeling,_like she just knew that he wasn't dangerous. He made her feel…safe in her dreams. Like, even though she was having the same dream over and over again, every single night, (and she knew for a fact that that wasn't normal), everything was fine. And she would be okay.

"Hey! Luce!"

Luce's thoughts were interrupted by the call of her name. Looking up, she saw a boy climbing over the fence that lined her garden. It was Adrian, a guy from school. He was in the "it crowd". He was tall, loud and annoying and a bit of a player. Actually, who was she kidding, he was THE player. The bloody definition of the word. She couldn't stand him. She wasn't even flattered by the attention. All she wanted was to get rid of him. And that was hard. Really hard, because when Adrian Chance wanted a girl, he always got her. Always.

Well, hopefully that was going to change now.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?"

" Me? I was just on a walk, and saw you and thought I'd say hello. I never knew this was where you lived." Liar. Bloody liar. Act nice now, but you'll show your true colours eventually.

"Oh, right. I was just about to go inside now, anyway. It's getting darker." His face fell, and I almost laughed. The innocent façade was a joke, and he knew it.

"Okay, well I was just wandering, you know, had changed your mind…about prom, I mean."

Shit.

"Adrian, I told you already, I'm not going."

"Why not?" His voice took on a challenging edge.

"Because I don't want to." Luce stood up to leave, thinking she could go without him on her tail. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

"It's 'cause you don't want to go with me, isn't it?" She was walking away now, and he was following her quickly. GO AWAY, CREEP!

"Look, Adrian, I'm flattered, I really am. But I just don't want to go. Please ask someone else. I'm sure there are a thousand other girls waiting in line." Luce tried to carry on walking, but he stepped right in front of her, blocking her path. "Hey!" She yelled. "What are you doing? Would you _please_ just _leave?_"

She tried to shove past him, but he wasn't having any of it. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the tree. Unbothered by his sudden angry outburst, she glared at him now, uncaring whether she showed her hate or not. He was totally out of line, and she wanted to fight 'till he left.

"Fuck off!" Woops!

"No-one says no to me!" He shouted in her face, his eyes blazing. He was mad, and nothing was going to calm him down now. She shoved against his chest, and managed to push him back a little.

"Get lost! I don't want anything to do with you, okay? There, I said it. I hate you! You pick up girls and drop them almost instantly, all the time." Adrian's eyes widened, and Luces breathing quickened. "I hate you!" She repeated. She didn't know where this sudden anger had come from, but she was throwing everything at him.

"You bitch!" He yelled, louder than before. Luce had many things she wanted to say back to him, but she was cut off by a voice from the garden next-door.

"Hey!" Both Luce and Adrian looked up in the direction of the noise. Soon enough, Luce's neighbor Keith had come running into the garden. Keith had always been protective of Luce, he'd known her from when she was born. She shouldn't have been surprised that he'd been looking out for her now. He reached Adrian, and said "Look, mate, you need to go. Like, right now."

Adrian stepped away from Luce and looked her straight in the eyes "This isn't over." He stalked off, and around the corner. Hopefully never to be seen again, but judging by his last words, that wouldn't be the case.

Keith glared at the back of Adrian's head, and then looked at me "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, look, thanks and all, but I don't really need any help, you know that."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just looking out for you. That _is _what your parents asked from me."

Luce sighed, not happy to be reminded of such things. "I know, thanks again." She smiled up at him, to show that she was fine. In fact, she wasn't even lying. She _was _fine, oddly.

Keith chuckled. "You're a strange one, you are. Nothing ever bothers you. I guess that's a very good thing. Just let me know if he talks to you again. I've heard about him, he's that Chance kid, isn't he."

Not a surprise, here in Franklin news travelled fast, and everybody knew everybody, almost. That was annoying when you want to be left off the map in school, because everyone knew you anyway.

"Mmmh." Luce mumbled, not really sure whether to tell Keith that she had nothing to do with Adrian, or whether to just leave it.

She decided to leave it. "I'm going to go inside, it's getting a little cold" That was true, it had turned surprisingly dark throughout the bicker with Adrian. The clouds were rolling in, and the temperature had dropped considerably, making Luce shiver.

She began to walk back to the house, giving Keith a wave when she reached the door. Digging out her keys, she looked up at the sky as the first few raindrops fell from the blackened sky. She stepped over the threshold of her Grandmothers house, and closed the door on the night.

**Right, that was the new chapter one. It's not great, but I'm only 13, so My English isn't brilliant. I still want to know what you think, so please (I know, EVERY author bugs everyone to do this, sorry) review. It really helps me write, knowing that people want to read more. Of course, if no-one wants more, then I'll stop **** x**


End file.
